


Contradicting Lines

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Memorials, Mental Link, One Shot, Post-X1, Reminiscing, Spirits, Talking To Dead People, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: Zero used his life to stop Vile. He did it for X.So why can't X come to accept that?X ponders about Zero and Zero watches over him.





	Contradicting Lines

**Author's Note:**

> not doing the whole XZero week. just needed to get back into my normal writing again
> 
> and because my school is literally shoving Shakespear down my throat, there are poetic parts. Yayyyy.....

Human traditions were lost to most Reploids. Christmas and New Years were confusing at times, but easy to understand, however. The rest was...incomprehensible to them.

Not to X, however. Dr. Cain helped him understand human traditions, such as birthdays, Mother and Father's Day, etc. That's why a few days after Sigma's Rebellion, X asked Dr.Cain to help him perform a funeral. Dr. Cain didn't need to ask X who it was for. The new data when X decided to have a scan gave enough information that it was for Zero. Alongside the red arm in place of X's old blue one.

The first problem was where it would happen. That got decided quickly enough. An area on the base where the sun was always shining, even in the sunset. The area was mostly used for gardening and leisure, but there was plenty of space to put a faux grave. The second problem was what they would use as a grave marker. In the end, X went to an old tombstone maker. After paying generously, he eventually left with a plague. Carved into it were simple words;

_To my dear comrade, my friend. Who spared no effort for my sake, I wish you to rest easy of your burdens._

The third problem was the burial. More specifically, what they were going to bury. The only leftover thing they had from Zero was his buster. That was now integrated into X's systems. A separate file, but following the same protocol as X's own. And X was still loathing to lose it, which only left nothing to bury. The last of Zero's body couldn't be found in time before the palaces' destruction, despite X's desperate search in the ruins.

Dr. Cain finally let X invite whoever he wanted to come. In short, X invited his squad, and Zero's, along with a couple of friendly "acquaintances" Zero had made over his time with the hunters. The date was set, and when it came around, more than just whom X invited where there. A couple Navigators who had worked with Zero, some medical staff, both his unit and the Zeroth Unit- X couldn't help but cry. The ceremony was long, grey and depressing. Despite most everyone there not knowing how to act in funerals, they all made an effort. People each went up to speak a few words, lay down flowers or other small gifts on the plaque, and comfort one another. Despite everything X saw from Zero on a daily basis, the fact that so many people were here showed how caring Zero truly was. Each spoke of how he helped them, or other selfless acts he committed for their sake. Dr. Cain went up with X to speak what X was struggling to say. Words of friendship, the sacrifices, and love, the trust- words X wanted to preach, almost, to the heavens. 

When no one else was wanting to speak, and the clouds finally burst into the rain, they all went inside together. They didn't eat food, just sipped water or E-Cans and talked mutedly to each other about Zero. X stayed off the side through it all. He only stared out the window and rubbed his eyes. Dr. Cain came over to him at one point and rubbed his back. When X turned to look at it, Dr. Cain could see the guilt and pain through his eyes. He didn't mind when X eventually wept into his shoulder- only rubbed his back and let him cry it out. When X eventually shut down due to emotional overload, it was a couple medical staff that had to carry him to his room. Even when they got him plugged in and charging, they saw he was still crying.

* * *

_"Here. One of my old work colleagues gave me these. I figured you may want them for him, rather than them wilting here."_

Flowers. A different array of them gathered in a bouquet. X walked towards the leisure area where Zero's 'grave' was. It had been 2 weeks since the funeral, and X struggled to go to that place. The memory of Zero was still raw in his mind, and when he put his hand to the glass door, he was shaking. He could see other hunters outside, walking and simply minding their time. He couldn't gain the courage to go out there. To go back to that grave. To cry and weep and know Zero was gone. But Dr. Cain words kept repeating in his head. 

_"Go leave these for him."_

When a group of 3 hunters went outside, X sucked in a breath and went out behind them. 

The air was cool. Low, but cool. There was a small wind coming through, and the clouds were grey. Like his mood. Like  _him._ The group he came out with went over to their own area, leaving X standing there and shaking. He could see the plaque in front of him, a couple feet away, and he couldn't do it, he couldn't-

_.....X..._

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Zero deserved this. He deserved to see X again. He deserved these flowers...

One step. Then another. Before X could catch up with himself, he was already in front of the plaque. Old flowers were wilting and drying up, old gifts were gone. He kneeled down and brushed away wilted petals, ran his fingers over the words carved into the stone. A memory of Zero's mangled torso flashed in his mind and he choked up. Before he completely broke down, he set down the flowers near the top of the plaque. His hands felt so heavy as he remembered a request Zero had from him. He wanted to see under his helmet. He was always shy about it. But now, he couldn't care about his bashfulness. He didn't care if people saw his hair. 

The familiar click of his helmet unlocking came to his ears, and with a shake, the helmet slid off so easily as when he was in private. The wind picked up, almost as if trying to tidy his hair as he set down the helmet. He felt so heavy...so tired.

A hand down, a kiss to the plaque's words. He has sprawled down on the plaque, his knees curled up slightly and hands splayed out over the stone. Curling up on it, and gripping the edge. He wasn't focusing his eyes, wasn't noticing anything around him. 

_I wonder, Zero...if you saw me now, what would you say?_

Zero would probably tell him not to worry. Because he wasn't going away anytime soon. He'd help X up and they'd go do training. Or maybe Zero would kneel down next to him and not say anything? Or maybe he just wouldn't be there...

He shut his eyes tightly and turned his face more to the stone. He could feel his lips brushing against the stone as he spoke;

"Hey, Zero. Would it have been better if I died with you?" 

That didn't seem like a bad idea. Maybe he could crawl under there and just become a heap of rusted metal. Maybe he could dig into the ground and hope that Zero comes back...

Faintly, he felt a hand settle over his. He figured it was someone in the area with him, but the voice that spoke next was so clear. So very clear and so very familiar.

"Why are you talking to that tomb X? You won't find me under there, silly." 

His vision went black for a moment but cleared quickly as he sat up and turned over a bit. The other's were gone, and sitting there was familiar red armor and those wonderful strands of blonde hair X wanted to touch so desperately. And a face turned to him with a soft look, a small smile. 

"The place where I am is inside of you, X." 'Zero' told him. X's throat closed up, so  _human_ of him, he could almost hear Zero think. His mouth opened and closed, but he couldn't speak. Tears streaked down his face yet again as he gasped and tried to reach out. He cried harder and his scrunched up as he felt his hand settle on Zero's cheek. "I...!" 

"Did you finally decide to listen to my voice?" Zero asked him, settling into his friend's touch, "Did you finally accept what happened at that time?"

X shook his head, lost for answers. He didn't lift his head when he felt Zero turn more towards him and cup his chin. "I...." he began, "I thought you were gone. We didn't find your body, we didn't-I want to see you again Zero. I don't know if you are really here, or if this is a dream. But, I want to be beside you again. I want to hear your praises, feel your touch. I want to touch you again, to hold you. I want to keep you to myself, away from the bad in this world. I want to be selfishly in love with you, and be the only one you can be yourself with." X confessed, taking in deep air as he choked up. It was funny, he wasn't human. So why was he acting so similar to one?

Zero didn't speak. Only lifted his hand to make X show his face. His eyes opened slowly as Zero smiled at him with love. X's eyes widened at it. Zero never smiled, not like that anyway. That same hand came around to the back of X's head and he felt fingers tangle into his hair. 

"You look cute without your helmet. You should wear it off more often." Zero murmured. X felt his cheeks flush and he averted his eyes. "T-that's not funny..." 

A gentle pull on his head made him bring his gaze back to the man in front of him. His chin came into contact with Zero's shoulder and he felt something soft press to his neck. A short gasp. Closed eyes and X could feel Zero kiss his neck. When he pulled back, Zero started again, " Hey X, tell me. What are Reploids? Because you know, they are so very similar to humans. In the desire to gain power, they'll go to dangerous lengths to attain it. So, tell me. What are "Reploids" that you speak of?" 

X blinked slowly, not knowing how to answer. After a moment, he shook his head. "I don't know anymore..."

"You dummy...think about it well then!" Zero retorted, making X smile sadly. 

For a while, they just sat there. Holding each other. X didn't want to open his eyes, afraid if he did, it would all be gone. Zero was petting his hair, pulling him into a comfortable sleep. He could stay here...for so long...

"You said you wanted to be selfishly in love with me." Zero started, making X open his eyes slowly. His flush began to rise and he stammered as he tried to pull away and defend himself. In the heat of his relief, he hadn't realized he'd spoken that aloud. However, Zero stopped him quickly enough and made X look him into his eyes. X gripped Zero's arms a bit tighter as he waited for Zero to speak.

With a deep breath in, Zero said; "I want you to be. And I want to be selfishly in love with you, too X."

_Huh?_

He...he heard him correctly right?  _Selfishly in love with you, too X._ No, he was certain he was dreaming now. It felt too real...

"H-honestly? Truly?" X sputtered, feeling the normal ache of 'hope' quake in his core. Zero's smile was enough proof that he wasn't lying. And something deep in his coding told him it wasn't a lie as well. 

 _Live, and fulfill your goal, X_. 

"Wait-!"

Another bright flash of light and X was jerking up. He was breathing hard, not realizing that he was alone outside. Zero, or what he had 'dreamed' was gone. And the clouds were grey as ever. But, something warm stirred in his chest as he clenched his right hand- Zero's. Something deep in him gave him hope, and with that hope, he stood up.

Zero was counting on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> might do a smutty sequel cause i have the idea in my head


End file.
